Die: A Collaboration of Stories
by Shikami
Summary: This is a saga of comical stories which are all named accordingly. So far there are: Die Megan Hoshi(a character dear Dokumi-chan made up) Die Sailor Mini Moon and Die Madison Taylor. More will be up soon so don't worry.
1. Default Chapter

Die Megan Hoshi

Die Megan Hoshi

Shikami~Sun

""He's called Tony," she mumbled through frozen lips. "And they cut his daemon away. That's what the Gobblers do." Lyra Belacqua to gypsy men-The Golden Compass

Note: I don't own a thing in this fic. Megan Hoshi is Dokumi's and the Gundam Wing characters are owned by their owners.

Die Megan Hoshi

Megan Hoshi walked down the street. She saw Heero Yuy smiling oddly at her. Not thinking anything was wrong, she kept walking. Heero stepped in front of her and said, "Die Megan Hoshi. Hee hee." He held a gun up to her forehead and she gasped.

Then Relena Darlian-Peacecraft came. She said: "Go Heero! Kill Megan Hoshi!" and she cheered Heero on. Duo Maxwell walked up. He said: "Die Megan Hoshi and pointed _his_ gun at Megan Hoshi. Annoyed, Relena pointed _her_ gun at Megan Hoshi.

Then Trowa Barton walked up. He said: "Die Megan Hoshi." And _he_ pointed his gun at her. Annoyed, Catherine walked up and pointed _her_ gun at Megan Hoshi. Megan gulped.

Chang Wufei walked over. He kicked Megan Hoshi in the face: "Die Megan Hoshi." Megan began to wail and wail. She forgot her transformation brooch so she couldn't become Sailor Stella. Quatre walked up. He pointed his Gundam at her: "Die Megan Hoshi." Megan continued to wail.

Dorothy walked up: "Die Megan Hoshi." And she put smelly socks right up Megan Hoshi's nose. Megan wailed some more. Relena brought out her mallet and bopped Megan Hoshi on the head: "Die Megan Hoshi." Then Barney came up and said: "Marry me Megan Hoshi." Everyone else facefaulted and shot or kicked or did something mean to Barney. Megan Hoshi wailed at the loss of her fiancé.

Then, they turned their guns to her and she screamed so loud that she awoke OZ from their unbreakable slumber. The OZ officers got up and got their guns and MS'. Then everybody team fired. Finally Megan Hoshi was dead. Zechs whose real name is Milliardo, who looks like Yue, said: "Hmm, next we should kill Sailor Mini Moon."

Everyone agreed and their next target was to be Sailor Mini Moon. Unfortunately that's another story I'll have to write tomorrow. Bye.

Owari.

Look for the sequel:

  
Die Sailor Mini Moon


	2. Die Sailor Mini Moon

die sailor mini moon

Die Sailor Mini Moon

Shikami~Sun

Note: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, Pokemon, or Cardcaptors. But I DO own the idea of Kenjii the Evil One (from Pokestars or something like that by my alter ego) I wrote this while listening to Pokemon 2000: Power of One soundtrack.

Sailor Mini Moon was walking down the street cursing Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon no baka… odango atama!" Then Zechs, who is really Milliardo, who looks like Yue, pointed his MS Tallgeese's gun at her: "Die Sailor Mini Moon!" Sailor Mini Moon cried out for help: "Help! Sailor Moon! Anyone! Help me!"

Heero Yuy walked up: "Die Sailor Mini Moon!" he pointed his gun at her. "Hee hee." Relena Darlian-Peacecraft walked over, greatly amused. She pointed a fighter jet's gun at her: "Die Sailor Mini Moon." Heero laughed loudly: "Prepare to die Sailor Mini Moon." Relena laughed too.

Melody walked up. Everyone turned their guns on her for a second. They killed her. Sailor Mini Moon ran away. Pegasus came up in pursuit of his lost love: Sailor Mini Moon. They embraced. Everyone fainted. Then Ash, Misty, and Pikachu walked up. They screeched to a halt. Misty called out her Gyarados: "Sic 'em Gyarados!" She puked.

Ash called out Charizard: "Burn 'em down to ashes!" Gyarados and Charizard obeyed, but Pegasus and Sailor Mini Moon stole everybody's dreams and used the Pukey Crystal.* They weren't harmed. Everyone was now fainted cuz their dreams were stolen.

Kenjii the Evil One, a.k.a. Tracy, walked up. He claimed Sailor Mini Moon as his bride. Sailor Mini Moon stood behind Pegasus who guarded her protectively with the Pukey Crystal.* Kenjii walked away and got shot by Duo and Quatre and Trowa. Then Pegasus stole their dreams too. They fainted.

Sailor Mini Moon and Pegasus kissed. Darkflare, _MY_ Umbreon in _MY_ Pokemon Gold game, used Faint Attack on them. They fainted because of Darkflare's _superior_ power. Darkflare then fainted because they looked sicko even in unconsciousness.

Li Showron walked up. He used his sword and sliced Pegasus and Sailor Mini Moon in half. Sakura Avalon, who had been hiding behind him, cheered. She hugged him and Li blushed. Then Madison Taylor showed up with her dumb video-camera.

Everyone who had fainted finally woke up. They cheered because Sailor Mini Moon _and_ Pegasus had died. Li decided they should kill Madison next. So they formulated a plan to kill her. But that's another story.

* Golden Crystal: my name for it 

Anyone who enjoyed this check out the previous:

Die Megan Hoshi

And the sequel:

Die Madison Taylor


	3. Die Madison Taylor

Die Madison Taylor

Die Madison Taylor

Shikami~Sun

Note: I don't own a single thing in this. This is similar to my other fics in the Die saga so don't steal it.

Madison Taylor was walking down the street filming Sakura Avalon and Li Showron. Sakura and Li were yelling at Madison, their faces on fire. "Quit it Madison!" "Taylor!"

Then Li got out his sword and pointed it at Madison's neck: "Die Madison Taylor." Sakura nodded and got out the sword card: "Die Madison Taylor." They laughed hysterically.

Madison began whimpering. "Sakura! Li-iiiii!" she whined, her tone as annoying as possible. Li closed his ears and began to sing the 'I-Don't-Hear-You' song:

__

I don't hear you

No I don't

I don't hear you squawk

You sound like a smelly sock. P.U. P.U.

I don't hear you

No I don't

I don't hear you squawk

You sound like a smelly sock. P.U. P.U.

This song goes on and on and on and on.

Sakura began to sing it too. Madison wailed even louder. Heero Yuy came over. He pointed his gun at Madison and said: "Die Madison Taylor." Relena Darlian-Peacecraft came over: "Die Madison Taylor." She giggled at the song everyone was singing and began singing it too.

Duo came up: "Di-ieee! Madison Taylor lady!" He pointed his gun at her. Madison whined even louder: "Sakura… I-I love you!" Everyone fainted out of pure shock. Madison crawled over and kissed Sakura on the lips passionately.

Misty walked up and puked at the disgusting site of Madison kissing Sakura. She puked on Madison's hair. Madison began clawing at Misty while still kissing Sakura who was turning blue from lack of air.

Misty fainted dead away. Ash came and sicced his Pokemon on Madison Taylor and she died. Everyone woke up and Sakura spat on the dead Madison's face.

"That's for kissing me!" she said disgustedly. She hugged Li and kissed him. Then Barney(hey we already killed him in Die Megan Hoshi!) came up and began making out with Madison's dead body.

Everyone fainted. Then OZ came up and shot Barney then fainted too. Everyone in every anime walked over and fainted.

Owari.

If you liked this read:

Die Megan Hoshi

and

Die Sailor Mini Moon

Look for the sequel too:

Die Eriol Hiirazigawa


End file.
